


Tigger Holmes and the Case of the Dancing Shoes

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Casebook of Tigger Holmes [13]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Tigger Holmes has been contacted by Queen Hepzibah for another case





	Tigger Holmes and the Case of the Dancing Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks Amnesty Challenge Dancing prompt

_Dear Mr Holmes,_

_I would be very grateful if you could assist me in a rather delicate matter. I would prefer not to worry Septimus unless it becomes essential, and I know I can rely on your discretion._

_With best wishes_

_Queen Hepzibah_

Tigger read through the note again and nodded. It had been a quiet day in the Hundred Acre Woods, with nothing to do but pick daisies and laze in the sunshine. He had been starting to feel a little bored, but now, with the promise of a new case, things were looking up.

He bounced across the grass to where Winnie-the-Pooh was idly watching the fluffy white clouds drift past, and said, “Watson, come at once if convenient. If not convenient, come anyway.”

Pooh looked at him. “What?”

“I think what Tigger is trying to say,” Piglet explained, “Is that he has a new case and you’re needed to go with him.”

“Oh, why didn’t he say so in the first place?”

“Never mind that,” Tigger said, “We’re off to the palace.”

Not far away they found a coachman waiting patiently for them. They climbed into the coach and were soon drawing up at the back of the palace.

“Her Majesty requested you enter without ceremony,” the coachman said. “You’ll find her in the pink drawing room, which is on the left as you go in. You can’t miss it.”

Tigger and Pooh quietly entered the palace. The coachman had been right; through an open door they saw a room with pink walls, pink sofas and pink carpet. They went inside.

“Thank you so much for coming, Tigger Holmes,” the Queen said. “I do hope you will be able to help me.”

“I’m delighted to be of assistance,” Tigger replied. He sat on a pale pink armchair. Pooh sat on a dark pink one.

“It’s about Mabel, my step-daughter,” the Queen began. “Recently, her dancing shoes have been worn out very quickly, more or less overnight. We’ve replaced them, but it’s happened again. She denies having worn them, but the evidence is clearly there. It would seem that she has been placed under a spell, but I would prefer to rule out any other explanations before I tell her father.”

“Hmm,” said Tigger. “Does she seem tired in the mornings?”

“Well, yes. But the baby is four weeks old, and I know from experience how tiring that can be.”

“Surely you have nursemaids?”

“Of course. But Mabel is a modern princess and believes in doing all she can herself. I did the same, although with the triplets that really wasn’t possible.”

“Quite. You say Mabel denies wearing the shoes. Do you believe her?”

“I do. Or at least I think she is unaware of what is happening, which would imply a spell.”

“Hmm. Can you show me the shoes?”

“Certainly. I’ve left the last pair hanging up, so you can see exactly what’s going on.”

They left the pink drawing room and walked through a room in which the two older princes were having lessons with a tutor. One of the princes looked hard at Tigger, before returning to his page of sums.

The Queen pointed out the dancing shoes and Tigger had a good look at them, both inside and out. Then he hung them back up.

“Watson,” he said, “Could you pop into the school room and ask the taller of the two princes to come out here. I’d like him to reach something for me.”

Pooh trotted off, and the Queen said, “Can I help? I’m taller than Billy.”

“Thank you, but no. I wish to conduct an experiment.”

Shortly afterwards, Pooh and the young prince returned.

“Prince Billy,” Tigger said, “Could you reach up and open that cupboard.” He pointed to a small cupboard above the pegs the shoes were hanging on.

Billy stood on his tiptoes and stretched up but couldn’t quite reach. “I’m sorry Mr Holmes, I’m not quite tall enough.”

“That’s all right, but maybe you can help us with something else.”

Billy looked from Tigger to the Queen and bit his lip.

“You’re the one whose been wearing your sister’s shoes, aren’t you?” Tigger said gently.

Billy nodded. “I’m sorry,” he muttered.

“But why didn’t you say?” the Queen asked. “We could have got you some of your own.”

“I love dancing,” he said very quietly. “But it’s not a princely thing to do. Up to now I’ve managed by using the allowance Mother sends me, but then I grew, and I got the lead in the dance school’s display and I couldn’t afford more new shoes, so I borrowed Mabel’s.”

“And Mabel’s shoes are designed for the occasional light dance, not for the sort of wear you’ve been giving them, so no wonder they wore out,” the Queen said. “First things first, when is your display, we shall need to buy tickets. We shall also need to get you some proper dancing shoes.”

“But what will Father say when he hears?”

“He will be delighted at your role. It will probably be best if we get tickets in the Royal Box, that way he will be slightly less the embarrassing parent.”

They heard the sound of cheerful whistling, and Billy looked nervous again as the King approached.

“Septimus,” the Queen called, “Billy’s got the lead role in the dance school’s display!”

“Excellent, we shall need front row tickets,” King Septimus replied, smiling broadly at his son.

“I think the Royal Box would be more appropriate, dear.”

“If you say so, but I do feel …”

Tigger gently pushed Billy in the direction of the school room. “I suggest you return to your sums for the moment,” he said. “And leave your step-mother to tactfully manoeuvre the King.”

Tigger and Pooh retraced their footsteps and found their way back to the coach.

The coachman greeted them with, “All sorted, sirs?” and drove them back to the Hundred Acre Woods.

A few days later, Tigger received another note.

_Dear Mr Holmes,_

_Thank you so much once again for your invaluable assistance. Please find enclosed a token of our appreciation._

_With best wishes_

_Queen Hepzibah and King Septimus_

Inside were two tickets for the dance school display.


End file.
